


Be A Good Boy

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Punishment Game, Raw Sex, the wolf boy and the detective au, yeah the lube flew out the window (not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Iori gets mad at Riku and decides to train him a bit.





	Be A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Coughs, it's set in the wolf boy and the detective universe so I took liberties with Iori's character as more aggresive and dominant, that's what I imagine his wolf version might be like.

The primal part of him growled with satisfaction watching as the detective laid below him, splayed like a beautiful painting on canvas. Riku had been having fun with the role of Iori’s master, treating him like a big dog, but Iori had his own pride and wouldn’t stand the humiliation for long. The situation had reversed. This time, it was the boy that wore a collar, his hands tied up with a leash and attached to the bed. His naked body was flushed and covered with a thin layer of sweat. His breathing was heavy and erratic, long make out session made him dizzy with both lack of oxygen and desire. Iori bared his fangs and smiled wildly, noting how Riku swallowed hard when he saw the sharp canines. He wanted to sink his teeth in the tender flesh, mark Riku’s skin with bites and bruises until the whole world knew that in fact, Iori was Riku’s master, not the other way around. Iori moved his leg further between Riku’s thighs, making him moan and rut downwards. Oh, he knew how much the boy wanted him to hurry up, but the training had just started, didn’t it?

\- Bad boy… I said to stay still.

Riku whimpered, looking at him with teary eyes.

\- I’m sorry, Iori… Please, forgive me…

\- Shhh…

Iori slowly traced Riku’s lips with a finger, not bothering to hide the claws. Despite slight fear in his eyes, he could see that the boy beneath him enjoyed the thrill. That’s no good. It’s not a punishment if he likes it.

\- Bad boys don’t get a reward.

Iori moved his leg back and got up, leaving tied up Riku alone on the bed. As expected, as soon as Iori turned around, Riku whined and struggled against the restraints.

\- No, please, don’t leave me-

Swimming in the feeling of superiority and revenge, Iori only sent a half smile Riku’s way.

\- Oh, so you don’t enjoy having to wait for hours, locked on a leash like a dog?

Red eyes looked so apologetic Iori could almost forgive him on spot. Almost. However, the memory of two days spent tied up to a pole in the middle of nowhere because certain detective had forgotten to unlock the collar was too fresh in his mind. Uncomfortable pressure in his pants made Iori consider following his instinct and fucking Riku into the mattress, but that would be giving the boy what he wanted. No, he had to suffer more. After some consideration, Iori approached the bed once again and stood next to Riku’s head. Although he tried to be gentle in caressing his hair, he could feel his claws scratching the boy’s scalp. Riku shuddered and looked at him with begging eyes.

\- You don’t even look sorry. You just want me to fuck you. Why would I do that?

Iori kept petting Riku with one hand, while the other slowly unzipped his pants and took the hard cock out. The wolf kept watching the boy with half lidded eyes, his disheveled face looking extremely erotic. Without any warning, he grabbed Riku by the hair and pushed his face closer to his dick.

\- Do you want a treat? – his own voice was such a low growl he himself barely could recognize it.

Instead of answering, Riku opened his mouth and tried to lick the head. Iori gripped his hair stronger, earning a painful groan from the boy.

\- Don’t you know the rules? You have to perform a trick to earn a treat. Come on. Beg for it.

The red eyes were filled with tears when Riku looked up at him.

\- Please… forgive me…

Iori relaxed his grip a bit. His own desire was getting overwhelming, but he still licked his lips and smirked.

\- Too weak. You don’t really want it, do you?

\- I want! Please, I want…

A small purr was Iori’s response.

\- Open your mouth and relax the throat.

Riku did as ordered and Iori pushed his cock past the red lips, relishing in the heat and wetness that enveloped him. Riku tried to move his tongue, but Iori only smiled and blocked Riku’s nostrils. Without any air intake, the boy quickly went red, his face almost in the same shade as his hair. That’s when Iori started to mercilessly pound into his mouth, constricting his breathing even more. He didn’t care about the fact that he hit Riku’s throat, the boy had almost no gag reflex. It felt amazing, he just directed the detective’s head wherever he wanted it, the body pliant and obedient in his grasp. At some point he had to allow Riku to breathe, but he still periodically cut out his air intake, enjoying the way his throat constricted whenever he blocked the nostrils. Iori’s claws left small cuts on those beautiful cheeks, and he couldn’t get enough of the view in front of him. Riku’s eyes were clouded with haze, he was barely conscious and utterly ruined, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and saliva dripping down his chin.

\- You look great like this… This collar suits you well…

Iori was close, he could feel it, yet when he noticed Riku weakly trying to squeeze his dick between thighs an idea appeared in his mind. He slowed the fucking down a bit, paying more attention to the boy’s body and reactions. Once he felt that Riku also was close, he stopped moving and removed his dick from Riku’s mouth. The detective started coughing and Iori felt a pang of guilt. He quickly shunned it and moved to kneel between Riku’s legs. The boy whined when he forced his legs open, having to let go of the minimal friction he got.

\- I’m a good master, not like a certain someone, so I will give you what you want.

It was still a punishment, so although Iori shot a quick glance in the direction of lube, he decided against it. Riku did like it rough, and there was a lot of saliva on his cock. Even so, he stroked the boy’s thigh tenderly, making him sigh contently.

\- It’s going to hurt. If it’s too much, scream “sapphire”.

He had no idea if Riku understood but Iori still positioned himself against the entrance, slowly forcing his dick to enter despite the resistance. He couldn’t help the groans that left his mouth, it was so tight it was painful. They had fucked raw before, but Iori had a vision of bleeding Riku engraved in the back of his mind. The first movement was the hardest. If it breaks the skin, he would stop. He inhaled deeply, waited until Riku’s breathing leveled out and then snapped his hips forward. A small scream left Riku’s mouth, but there was no blood, saliva helping a bit with sliding in and out. Relieved, Iori threw his worries out the window and fucked into the boy forcefully. Riku’s abused throat created such raw, wasted sounds that Iori wanted to drown in it over and over again. Putting Riku’s legs on his shoulders, Iori angled directly to the sweet spot. The leash on his hands loosened up, allowing him to embrace Iori's neck. As his pace intensified, Riku held onto him, leaving scratch marks on his back. As expected, it took only a few pushes for the boy to come all over his stomach, crying out in a hoarse voice. As soon as he felt Riku come, Iori also relaxed and allowed himself to come inside the boy. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of the detective, having barely any mind left to try not to suffocate him. Limbs tangled and muscles tired, they laid together in an afterglow. Even Iori’s anger subdued, making him feel slightly guilty for taking it out on the boy like this.

\- Wait, I will bring you water…

It was difficult to move, but Riku nodded weakly, meaning he really needed some aftercare. Iori got up and collected everything to help Riku clean up and restore his body to the original state. Finally, they cuddled with Riku laying on Iori’s lap.

\- I’m really sorry for forgetting about unlocking your collar… If it wasn’t for that idiot, I would’ve never locked you up…

Iori pet the redhead, this time with claws hidden safely. Deep inside, he knew that it wasn’t entirely Riku’s fault.

\- Even so… You are amazing in bed, Iori.

\- Ekhm. It was your punishment.

\- Mmm… I love you too…

Riku closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep. He held out long enough so Iori didn’t mind.

\- If you enjoy it so much… We can do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!


End file.
